Pitchmas Weekends
by FuriosaR1911
Summary: Aubrey takes Beca home with her for the holidays upon Chloe's insistence that they need to get along better, and it would be the perfect opportunity to do so. They start to fall for each other while they spend the holidays with Aubrey's family in North Carolina
1. Chapter 1

Pitchmas Weekends

Summary: Set in between Pitch Perfect 2, and 3. Beca dumped Jesse when he graduated early, and got a job in New York City. Aubrey, and Chloe find out Beca was going to stay at Barden for the holidays. Chloe convinces Aubrey to take Beca home with her for Christmas and New Year's break in the hopes that her two best friends will get closer. Aubrey still owns the corporate training camp close to Barden.

Chapter 1

"Aubrey. Please!? I can't go with you, but Beca doesn't have any holiday plans which makes me really sad. I know you want morale support being around your brothers, and their families. Besides it would make me so…. So happy if you guys got to know each other." Chloe begged her friend.

"Beca and I get along just fine." Aubrey rolled her eyes at Chloe.

"Bullshit. You guys never hang out with each other unless I'm there to be mediator. I'm tired Aubrey. I'm tired of having to keep my two favorite people from fighting all the time. It's gotten better since you graduated, but now you guys only talk to each other when I make you. I want the two of you to get to know each other. Please… For me?" Chloe tried again with a pout. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. I hate it when you do the pout. Fine. Have you already talked to her about this?" Aubrey.

"Of course, I have. She wasn't very convinced that you wanted her to go though. I think you should go talk to her, and ask her yourself." Chloe smiled from her spot in the chair across from Aubrey's desk.

"Has she ever even been to a farm?" Aubrey chuckled.

"I doubt it. Thank you!? I love you both so much. I think this is going to be great for both of you. Tom almost cried when I tried to cancel on him. I couldn't do it." Chloe laughed.

"I love you to, and remember you owe me one when we get back. You could do way better than Tom." Aubrey nudged her friend.

"I like Tom. He's simple, and loyal. That's a hard trait to come by these days. Be nice to Beca. Thanks for this." Chloe hugged her friend.

"I can't make any promises." Aubrey yelled watching her friend walk away. She walked to the Bella's house, and knocked on the door. Cynthia Rose opened the door with a quirked eyebrow.

"Blondie. Chloe isn't here." Cynthia let her in.

"Well. I'm actually here to see Beca. Is she up there?" Aubrey asked smiling fondly while she looked around the house that she, and Chloe used to share.

"Yeah. She's upstairs. First door on the left. Bellas! Code Red! I repeat Code Red!" Cynthia yelled through the house. Aubrey rolled her eyes when she heard a few of the Bella's let out screams. Of course, they had a code word for when she, and Becca were in the same room together. She walked up the stairs to Beca's room to find the small brunette attached to her headphones as usual a guitar in her lap. A girl she didn't recognize had another pair of headphones on, and a microphone.

"I got all I need. When I got you, and I. I look around me, and see a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight…" Beca trailed off.

"You're getting me. Getting me through the night.." The girl finished for her.

"Hey. That actually sounded pretty good." Beca smiled pulling the headphones down.

"Don't sound so surprised." The younger girl laughed.

"I didn't know you played guitar, and that did sound good." Aubrey spoke from her spot on the doorway where she was leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?" Beca rose an eyebrow.

"Not long. I didn't want to interrupt." Aubrey smiled.

"Hey Emily. Can you give us a minute?" Beca set the guitar down leaning it against her desk as she stood up. She heard Cynthia Rose yell Code Red again. Beca shook her head in amusement when Emily panicked, and rushed from the room.

"Apparently we are code red." Aubrey laughed. Beca rose an eyebrow at her waiting patiently.

"Chloe wants you to go home with me for the holidays." Aubrey stated after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I know." Beca smiled.

"Do you want to? I mean. I wasn't too sure about the idea at first, but she's right. We can't keep flipping each other off all the time. It isn't healthy for either of us, and it's not fair to Chloe. I know it's last minute, but I really could use the emotional support too. I know it's a lot of pressure to put on you on top of the tension that's already between us, but…" Aubrey trailed off.

"I'll go. If you are sure you are okay with it. I don't want to add anymore stress to your holiday, and it sounds like you already have your hands full." Beca. Aubrey let out a sigh.

"Chloe thinks we would get along if we actually take the time to talk. She's usually a good judge of character, and that's good enough for me. I just hope you are ready to deal with a big messy family over the holidays." Aubrey smiled.

"Is your dad going to be there?" Beca sat back down in her chair, and gestured for Aubrey to sit wherever she wanted. She chose to sit on the edge of Beca's bed.

"He will be there for new Years, and Christmas day, but not the weekend before Christmas. I'm hoping to leave by Thursday. Get there that Friday that way we can have a couple of days to talk before he gets there. My mom had already bought an extra ticket for Chloe, so you don't have to worry about air-fair. Oh, and it's on a farm in North Carolina." Aubrey listed off facts that Chloe might not have told Becca already.

"You're a farm girl?" Beca laughed at the mental image.

"I am a city girl. I was just raised on a farm. Are you okay to head out in a couple of days?" Aubrey.

"Yeah. That's fine with me. Only leaves you with two days to back out though." Beca warned her.

"I'm not going to back out. Chloe is right. We should get to know each other better." Aubrey shrugged.

"I think this is the longest we have ever been without arguing about something. So, this is a start." Beca smiled. Aubrey rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

"What if I like arguing with you?" Aubrey.

"I'm sure we'll find something to argue about if we are going to share a living space for two weeks." Beca laughed.

"True. Um. I guess We'll head out Thursday morning. The flight leaves at nine am. We should get there sometime in the evening. There aren't any layovers. There should be a rent a car at the airport in North Carolina waiting for us when we get there. We may just have to take a bus to the rental center. My brother Jim, and his wife Pam will be their with their kids CeCe, and Phillip for the first few days when we get there. The others won't get there until Christmas Eve. Then dad will be there Christmas night until New Year's Day." Aubrey explained.

"Alright. Did you tell them you weren't bringing Chloe?" Beca.

"I told my brother, but I haven't called mom yet. I think he was excited that I was bringing someone new home. He didn't really let me explain who it was though. So, he may be a little confused when he sees you." Aubrey laughed.

"He probably thinks you are bringing a date home." Beca laughed.

"I'll fix it when I talk to mom tonight. He probably already told Bruce, and Henry." Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"Are they married too?" Beca.

"Yep. Bruce has a son. Georgie. Henry, and his wife are trying to have kids." Aubrey.

"Picturesque family members?" Beca smirked.

"Yep. Which is why I would like some emotional support for being the black sheep." Aubrey laughed.

"Do you want to get married, and have kids?" Beca asked with genuine curiosity. Not trying to start an argument.

"I… I wouldn't mind it. Though I'm starting to think I may not have that future with a man." Aubrey admitted.

"What….? Oh…. Oh. Well does anyone in your family know?" Beca was honestly surprised.

"No. Chloe doesn't even know. Is it going to be a problem?" Aubrey asked her hesitantly.

"Dude. Have you seen me? And why would I want to move to LA if I was a homophobe?" Beca joked. Aubrey laughed at that.

"True." Aubrey smiled.

"Maybe you should let them think you are bringing a date home." Beca suggested.

"Becca…" Aubrey sighed.

"I don't know if you want to tell them or not, but this could be a trial run. If they take it badly. We can tell them I'm just there as a friend." Beca.

"My dad…is military if anyone takes it badly. It will be him." Aubrey.

"Look it's up to you, but this way you would at least get to see how they might react if you ever do decide to tell them." Beca.

"Does your dad know?" Aubrey.

"It's kind of an unspoken understanding we have. We've never talked about it, but he's dropped hints that he knows. It's not that I don't want to talk to him about it. We are both just really private people with it comes to the dating stuff. I've never really had anyone that I wanted him to meet." Beca shrugged.

"I'll think on it. I'll let you know what I want to do. You know you are right. This is the longest conversation we've ever had that didn't end in some type of argument." Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah well. The day is still young." Beca smirked.

"Can I hear what you were working on when I got here?" Aubrey tried.

"Nope. It's not done yet. Since when do you want to hear any of my music?" Beca rose an eyebrow.

"It sounded like an original. I was just curious. All of your previous music was mashups. I would definitely want to hear something you wrote on your own. Well. I'm going to head out. I still need to call my mom, and pack. I just had my last final today. I'll see you Thursday morning?" Aubrey stood up, and brushed herself off.

"Yeah. I'll walk you out." Beca stood up. She walked the taller blonde to the door aware of all the Bella's peaking around the kitchen walls to watch them.

"Goodbye Becca." Aubrey chuckled slightly at the Bella's audible gasps.

"Goodbye Aubrey. I'll fill in Chloe on the vacation stuff." Beca let out a laugh.

"Yeah. If you could…" Aubrey trailed off.

"That stays between us. Don't worry." Beca nodded.

"Thanks. See you Thursday. Bye Bella's!" Aubrey smirked waving at the girls as she walked out of the house. Becca closed the door after Aubrey walked out of the house, and turned to glare at her friends with crossed arms.

"Code Red? Really?" Beca frowned.

"Can you blame us? Conversations between you, and Aubrey usually turn into a yelling match. Although CR is convinced one day the yelling will turn into sex. Either way we don't want to be caught up in the path of destruction that is hurricane Mitchsen." Fat Amy rambled.

"Me sex…. Sex with Aubrey?" Beca stuttered, and sat down on the nearest foot rest in the Bella living room in a daze.

"Guys! I think Amy broke Beca!" Emily waved a hand in front of Beca's face. Cynthia laughed maniacally.

"I think you guys should try it. Maybe you'd quit yelling at each other so much." Cynthia waved a hand in front of Becca's face too.

"Alright stand back everyone! I got this!" Amy slapped Beca with an audible smack on the face. All the Bella's stared wide eyed.

"Amy! Jesus!" Emily cowered behind CR when Amy turned her rage on her.

"I'm back! What happened? Ow." Beca held a hand to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thursday morning Beca had packed her Guitar case, and a suitcase into Aubrey's SUV in front of the Bella House. Chloe was talking animatedly with her best friend. The Bella's were watching confused from the stairs. Aubrey hugged Chloe tightly then slipped into the driver's seat shutting herself into the car. Beca could see her mumbling to herself, and chuckled.

"I sincerely hate you. You are sending me on vacation with a crazy person." Beca told Chloe shutting the trunk of the SUV.

"Bree isn't crazy. She's just stressed. Her family is sometimes not very nice to her. You know you love me. You'll learn to love Bree too." Chloe hugged Beca who let out a groan, but hugged her back.

"Yeah. That's what I'm scared of. Then I'll have two of you." Beca chuckled.

"Take care of her okay?" Chloe implored.

"I'll do my best. Emily make sure they don't burn the house down." Beca ordered.

"Man. Come on captain." CR groaned. Emily had a scared look on her face.

"I'll see you guys when I get back. If Aubrey, and her family don't murder me." Beca joked with an awkward laugh. She made her way to the passenger side trying to psyche herself up.

They drove in silence to the airport then unpacked all of their stuff making their way to the boarding area. They found their seats on the airplane. Beca loaded her stuff in the overhead. Then took Aubrey's back from her. The blonde looked at her surprised when Beca shooed her into her seat in the middle of the row. They were sitting next to a middle-aged lady who had the window seat. Beca took the isle seat.

"How long is the flight?" Beca asked curiously.

"It should only take a couple of hours. It should only take a couple of hours. The drive to my parent's place will take the longest. We should get there around seven-ish if everything goes according to plan." Aubrey.

"When does anything involving us ever go according to plan?" Beca laughed lightly.

"That's why I told my mother not to expect us until tomorrow, or really late tonight. That way it will be a surprise if we actually make it there on time. Jim and his family are already at the homestead." Aubrey smiled.

"Playing it safe." Beca smiled.

"Visiting family for the holidays? I didn't mean to interrupt. The two of you just sounded like my husband, and I." The woman beside Aubrey explained.

"Visiting her family. My dad is with my step mom, and her family this holiday. I wasn't ready for that yet." Beca admitted.

"I always enjoyed going to Howard's family for the holidays more than my own too. I'm Roberta." Roberta introduced herself. Beca leaned across Aubrey to shake the woman's hand. Aubrey was looking at her like she'd grown another head. She wasn't used to the shorter girl being this open around new people right away.

"I'm Beca. This is Aubrey. Don't mind her. She just hasn't finished her coffee yet." Beca patted Aubrey on the knee making her jump slightly. Aubrey's confusion turned into amusement.

"How long have the two of you been together?" Roberta asked innocently. Aubrey choked on her sip of coffee. Beca laughed.

"We are only friends. We've known each other for a few years though. Very timidly friends too. Our mutual best friend is making us take this trip together." Beca.

"I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you to come." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"We had our first real conversation last week." Beca explained to Roberta who was watching them talk with amusement.

"You've known each other for three years, and you just had a real conversation for the first-time last week?" Roberta looked confused.

"When we talked before it usually ended in yelling. Eventually I guess we just decided silence was a better option. Chloe got tired of us fighting, or not talking all the time though. She's our mutual friend who suggested this idea." Aubrey gestured between her, and Beca.

"And have you fought yet?" Roberta smiled at the pair of girls.

"Not since Monday." Beca admitted.

"You've been keeping track?" Aubrey looked at her surprised.

"We've never gone this long without the yelling before. It's been nice." Beca shrugged.

"It has been." Aubrey stuttered. Roberta smiled at them again for a different reason.

"What do the two of you do?" Roberta changed the topic thoughtfully.

"I run a corporate leadership training camp in Georgia at the moment." Aubrey told her with a smile.

"I go to Barden University. I'm studying Music Theory, and Business Management. I'm a DJ at the local radio station too." Beca explained.

"Explains the headphones. How did the two of you meet?" Roberta gestured to the beats that constantly hung around Beca's neck.

"Aubrey was running the Acapella group I am currently the captain of when we met. Her friend Chloe convinced me to join. We had different taste in music. Near the end of Aubrey's last year, we finally learned to compromise, and mix them up." Beca explained.

"Which is where all the yelling came in?" Roberta guessed.

"Music was important to both of us at the time. We just had different tastes. She found a way to combine both of them." Aubrey nudged the brunette with a small smile.

"That's actually kind of sweet." Roberta looked at the small brunette in surprise.

"It took forever to get her to listen to it though. Which is primarily what started the yelling." Beca smirked at Aubrey.

"She went behind my back during a competition where we had already planned the setlist." Aubrey tried to defend herself.

"Oh my god. We still won." Beca stated frustratedly.

"Barely, and you went to jail. That doesn't count as a win. Oh my god. You went to jail. My dad's going to run a back ground check on you, and find out. I'm so dead." Aubrey pointed at her accusingly, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh no. You guys were doing so good. Please don't fight!" Roberta looked at Beca pleadingly. Aubrey was almost hyperventilating.

"Aubrey. Breathe. I'm sorry, and I can handle your dad." Beca squeezed Aubrey's hand gently.

"My dad is an Army General Becca. He killed Ben Ladin." Aubrey's breathing was still ragged.

"Okay. _That_ is new information, but I got this. It's going to be fine. I promise. Please breathe before you pass out. That's it." Becca. Aubrey leaned forward, and put her head in her hands resting her elbows on her knees. Beca put her hand on Aubrey's back.

"This whole holiday is going to be a complicated mess." Aubrey groaned.

"You don't know that. Even if it is. I'm going to be there. Any time you get overwhelmed or stressed out you can just yell at me. That's what I'm going for anyway right? Emotional Support." Beca argued back.

"That's not fair to you. Fuck. I'm sorry. I just haven't been home with my brothers in a few years." Aubrey leaned back up.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Beca squeezed her hand again.

"I'm sorry. I'm bringing you into this." Aubrey admitted.

"It's fine. It will be an interesting change to spend the holidays with a real family for a change. We're going to be fine. I'll keep your dad off your back, and take all the heat from your brothers." Beca promised.

"I'll owe you so big after these next two weeks. Won't I?" Aubrey finally leaned back. Breathing evenly.

"I'm going to cash it all in, and make you listen to my music while your parents are fighting about us being there together." Beca laughed.

"Hate you." Aubrey closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. But a smile slipped through. Roberta was watching them with a knowing smile of her own.

They landed in North Carolina about an hour, and a half after Aubrey's freak out. Beca listened to music while Aubrey chatted with Roberta. She occasionally checked on the blonde's emotional status. Aubrey had chosen to hold onto Beca's hand. She even went as far as entwining their fingers. Beca spent a solid five minutes staring at the joined hands. While Roberta smirked at her from beside Aubrey.

When they landed they made sure Roberta got where she needed to be. She pulled Beca aside when they were walking her to her son's vehicle.

"You need to pull your head out of your ass. Before you lose that girl. She cares a lot about you which you might have heard if you pulled your headphones off your head for any length of time. I know you care about her too, or you wouldn't have wanted to come on this trip. I added you on facebook. If you need to talk to a stranger about things that are going on at her house with her family. You better add me back. Now. Get your shit together. Talk about your feelings, and kiss the girl at midnight. Or I will track you down in Barden, and beat you with my cane." Roberta lectured.

"She… She likes me too?" Beca looked over at Aubrey. Roberta slapped her on the head with her cane lightly.

"Ugh. You are oblivious. I'm leaving. Message me if you need to. Henry. I'm ready dear." Roberta let her son help her into the passenger's side of the SUV. Beca walked back to Aubrey who was smirking at her.

"Are you okay? It looked like she hit you kind of hard with that cane." Aubrey held two fingers up in front of Beca's face. Beca swatted her hand away turning her towards the bus. They held onto the same rail as they rode in silence to the rental car shop. Beca a moved her hand so it was touching Aubrey's. Aubrey didn't move her hand, but looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow. They locked eyes, and didn't look away. Aubrey was scared to bring up what was happening between them. Beca was scared to say anything in fear of scaring away the older girl. They packed their stuff into their rental truck. Aubrey had specifically chosen a truck, so they wouldn't be hit with any external damage fees when they returned the rental. She smiled running her hand over the bed rails.

"Happy to be back on familiar ground?" Beca watched her move around the truck more gracefully than she was able to.

"More nervous than happy. I'm happy about the truck though." Aubrey admitted once they were on their way to her parent's place.

"Did you tell them who I was?" Beca asked curiously.

"No. I just told them I wasn't bringing Chloe this time, but I was bringing someone else home. I thought I would let them draw their own conclusions, and see what happens. Jim has already been asking me a lot of questions which I haven't been answering." Aubrey laughed.

"Good for you. If shit hits the fan. I'm only there for the free food." Beca joked.

"Hopefully it won't come down to that. If they make you uncomfortable. I'll set things straight too." Aubrey offered.

"Straight. Ha." Beca chuckled. Aubrey rolled her eyes punching her on the thigh. Right on cue their tire popped. Beca and Aubrey froze, and looked at each other.

"Know how to change a tire?" Aubrey sent her a fake smile.

"NO!" Beca rolled her eyes. Aubrey held up her hands.

"I'm calling a tow truck." Aubrey laughed.

"I knew something was going to happen. Now we won't get there till like midnight." Beca groaned.

"My bedroom has a king-sized bed with a tempur-pedic mattress. The extra time will be worth it, and we are still getting there a day early. We can sleep in tomorrow." Aubrey patted her arm reassuringly.

"I'm so tired." Beca mumbled leaning her forehead against the window.

"I know. You've been a trooper all day tiny tot." Aubrey teased.

"Fuck you." Beca growled. Aubrey laughed at her as she dialed the tow company.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beca sighed in relief when Aubrey told her they were there as they drove up a dimly lit farm driveway to a large farm house at the center of the farm.

"This is where you grew up?" Beca looked around in amazement.

"It's even more pretty in the daylight. I'll show you in the morning." Aubrey pushed her out of the truck. She parked under a car cover her parents had set up for people to park under. Beca still grabbed both of their suit-cases even though she was exhausted seeing as Aubrey had already wondered up to the house, and was looking for the spare key hidden on the front porch. The door opened while Aubrey was digging around in a flower pot.

"Um. Bree." Beca pulled the blonde towards her with a hand wrapped around her belt. Aubrey looked up to see a woman standing in the door way.

"Pam. Hey. I'm so sorry if we woke you up." Aubrey hugged the smaller woman with an infant in her arms.

"Oh no. I'm was already awake sweetie. I saw the lights from someone pulling into the drive way, and figured it was you. Phillip had a dirty diaper. I thought I would change it, and let Jim get some rest. Hi. I'm Pam." Pam introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Beca." Beca waved. Then leaned down to sling Aubrey's bag over her shoulder again.

"That bag is almost your size." Pam chuckled. Beca rolled her eyes. Aubrey laughed.

"I'm small. I get it." Beca groaned.

"She's tired. We've been traveling since nine am. You didn't have to get my bag. I figured we would get them tomorrow morning." Aubrey guided Beca inside.

"What if it rains? Gotta go get my guitar. I'll be right back." Beca set down the bags, and stumbled back out to the truck.

"She's cute." Pam smirked at her sister in law.

"Yeah. She's going to hurt herself. She's tiny. I'll be right back." Aubrey followed after Beca. Pam smiled, and shook her head at the two. Beca was guided back into the house with one more bag, and a guitar case.

"Just set everything here. We can bring it all up in the morning. You are going to fall over if you keep going." Aubrey whispered.

"K. Bree." Beca let herself be held up by the hands on her shoulders.

"You guys go on to bed. I'll help you move everything in the morning." Pam hugged Aubrey one more time. Aubrey pulled Beca up the two flights of stairs to her old bedroom.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom. Pick whatever side you want." Aubrey chuckled at Beca's zombie like state. When she walked out freshly changed into some pajama's she had pulled from her suitcase downstairs she spotted a small pile of Beca's clothes which included a bra, and her hoodie tossed in the rocking chair in the corner along with her boots and belt. Leaving the brunette in jeans, and a long sleeved black ribbed t-shirt.

Beca had fallen face first on the bed on top of the covers. Aubrey rolled her to the right side of the bed, and told her to shift under the covers while she moved under them as well.

"Beca." Aubrey whispered when she felt the brunette shift around. Beca grunted in response.

"Thanks for being here." Aubrey. Beca didn't say anything, but she shifted so she could take the blonde's hand in her own. She entwined their fingers, and rested their hands between them before they both fell asleep.

Aubrey woke up in a familiar, yet unfamiliar bed. She had a warm body pressed against her back, and arms wrapped around her tall frame. She rolled her eyes. It was a huge bed. Beca had never alluded to being a cuddler, and they still ended up sharing her side of the bed. She shifted until she felt Beca's hand slip under her shirt, and pull her back to where she was.

"Beca…" Aubrey whispered. Starting to turn when her bedroom door opened, and Jim stood in the doorway.

"Bree! Oh my god! My eyes!" Jim covered his face, and turned to leave only to run into the door frame. Pam appeared in the doorway looking at her husband confused.

"Beca!" Aubrey slapped Beca's arm. The brunette sat up confused by the surroundings. Her hair was a wild mess. She pulled her hand back when she realized where it was, and ran her hands over her face.

"Sorry. I thought… Sleeping in…" Beca mumbled through a yawn.

"It's noon! Mom said to bring you guys down for lunch." Jim told them still covering his eyes.

"Honey. You can look now." Pam laughed. Jim peeked through his fingers then lowered his hand.

"Hi! I'm Jim. This is my wife Pam." Jim waved awkwardly.

"Beca Mitchel." Beca pointed to herself tiredly, and looked at Aubrey.

"She's zombie until she has at least two cups of coffee." Aubrey chuckled nervously. At least Jim wasn't bringing up the situation he had walked in on a few minutes before hand.

"I can brew a fresh pot once we make it downstairs. The kids are excited to see you. They kept singing the cup song you taught them last year all the way here." Pam laughed. Aubrey heard Beca laugh, and nudged her with her elbow.

"You taught them the cup song?" Beca smiled.

"They heard Chloe sing it, and wanted to learn it." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Well. Mom had lunch ready. You guy can come down. Whenever you are ready. Come on Jim." Pam pulled her husband away from the doorway, and shut the door with a wink in their direction.

"Oh my god. That was so embarrassing." Aubrey laughed covering her face with her hands.

"Sorry. I cuddle." Beca shrugged falling out of the bed in an attempt to move towards the clothes she'd shed the night before. Aubrey let out another laugh.

"You are hopeless in the mornings. Aren't you?" Aubrey.

"Coffee." Beca grumbled from the floor.

"Come on then coffee monster. Get decent. Then I'll make you some coffee." Aubrey pulled Beca up. Aubrey pulled a stumbling Beca down the stairs. Aubrey let out an oomph when her legs were almost taken out by two excited toddlers. Beca steadied the blonde placing her hands on Aubrey's hips to rebalance her. She smiled when Aubrey leaned down to pick up the two toddlers smothering them in a hug.

"Hey CeCe. Hey Phil." Aubrey giggled with them.

"Hi Aunt Bree. Hi" They both said in unison. Then they waved at Beca who was leaning around Aubrey's arm.

"Guys this is my friend Beca. She's the one that taught me the cup song." Aubrey whispered to them. They both gasped, then looked at her excitedly.

"You are kind of a legend to them." Pam smiled.

"Hi there." Beca waved.

"They used to hear Chloe, and Aubrey arguing about you all the time too." Jim explained. Aubrey cleared her throat, and set down her niece and nephew. She maneuvered Beca to sit beside Jim who was smirking at her.

"Awe. You used to argue about me?" Beca smirked. Aubrey rolled her eyes, and pointed at warningly.

"Be nice to my brother. You be nice to her." Aubrey pointed at Jim next. She dropped CeCe into Beca's lap, and dropped Phillip into Jim's arms. She pressed a kiss to the side of Cece's head then followed Pam into the kitchen. Beca's eyes tracked her with a smile.

"So… You are Beca Mitchel…" Jim looked at her studiously. Beca met his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and you are Jim Posen?" Beca asked amused.

"Jim Halpert. I kept my father's name. My mother died, and my father married Aubrey's mother. He took her name when he remarried. Henry, and I both came from his first marriage." Jim explained.

"I'm sorry. My mom died when I was young too. I know how hard that is. She never told me about that." Beca admitted.

"Aubrey likes to keep her cards close to her chest. She's been hurt a lot. So. This is where I ask you what your intentions with my sister are?" Jim acknowledged. Beca looked at him wide eyed. Then glanced down at CeCe who was playing with the pendant on her necklace.

"I don't want to hurt her. I can't say that I won't, because you obviously know our history. If someone had told me that I would have been coming home with her for the holidays a year ago. I probably would have laughed in their face. Things changed when she graduated though, and we've gotten to know each other a little bit better over the past couple of weeks. I actually really…" Beca trailed off.

"You're in love with her." Jim finished for her.

"I…" Beca looked at him stunned.

"Look. Bree never brings home anyone other than Chloe. I figured you had to be special for her to even consider bringing someone that wasn't her. I'm not my father. If Aubrey cares about you, and you truly care about her. Then that's all I need to know." Jim offered.

"We haven't discussed the finite details yet. As in. I mean we haven't brought up the big purple elephant known as feelings yet, but I promise you it is not my intention to hurt her. I just want to get to know her better." Beca admitted watching Aubrey interact with Pam, and a woman that had to be her mother in the kitchen.

"Well then. Welcome to the family. I hope everything works out for you both." Jim shook her hand. When Beca looked up again she met Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey was looking at her worriedly, but Beca smiled with a shrug. Aubrey smiled at her before she turned back to the conversation she was having before their telepathic moment. She sent a quick text to Chloe.

'Jim just gave me the shovel talk.'-B.

'Awe. Jim is my favorite. He's the only one genuinely nice to Bree.'-C.

'Well. I think we are on good terms now. Thumbs up.'-B.

'Did you tell him you are in love with her?'-C. Beca stared at the screen in surprise.

'Beca?'-C.

'I… Told him I might be. How did everyone know before us?'-B.

'That much eye contact can only mean one thing. Tell her. 😉'-C.

'Hate you. 3.'-B.

'Tell Bree I love her! 3.'-C.

Aubrey re-entered the room placing a cup of coffee down in front of Beca.

"Thanks. Chloe says hi. I just told her we made it to your parent's place." Beca explained.

"Beca passed the shovel talk. Just so you know." Jim raised the glass Pam set in front of her.

"Jim! I thought I told you be nice to Aubrey's guest. Hi. I'm Alice Posen. Aubrey's mother." Alice introduced herself.

"I'm Beca Mitchel. Thanks for letting me crash your holiday party." Beca smiled shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh. It's no problem dear. We are happy to have you. And to know that Aubrey has more friends than just Chloe." Alice joked.

Aubrey bit her lip to hide her smile which didn't go unnoticed by Jim. Beca forced a smile towards the middle-aged woman.

"Beca is friends with Chloe too mom." Aubrey told her mother.

"Chloe is actually how I met Aubrey." Beca explained with a wince at the memory. Aubrey laughed.

"I like to think we've come a long way since then." Aubrey tickled CeCe who squirmed into her lap from Beca's.

"You haven't yelled at me in a couple of weeks. So. There is that." Beca smiled back.

"You haven't yelled either." Aubrey nudged her.

"Now I definitely want to hear this story." Jim looked at them with amusement on their face.

"There is language unsuitable for tiny ears." Beca warned him.

"You mean yours?" Aubrey tried to hide her smirk. Pam choked on her coffee.

"Funny. Why did I agree to this?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Because you love aunt Bree! Didn't she just say that Dada?" CeCe looked at her happily. Beca banged her head on the kitchen table while Aubrey gaped at her. Jim laughed, and picked up CeCe.

"Come on guys. I think Beca, and Bree need to finish their coffee's." Jim laughed. Aubrey was staring at Beca in stunned silence. Alice had excused herself to her get ready for the day in her bedroom. Pam patted Beca on the shoulder then followed her husband into the family room. Leaving Beca alone in the dining room with Aubrey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I… So… That's how you passed my brother's shovel talk?" Aubrey gaped at her.

"He asked me why I was here. I told him I wasn't really sure, but I wanted to get to know you. Then he said, because you're in love with her right? Then I said maybe… I guess CeCe took it as confirmation." Beca pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is it true? Could you… I mean. Do you…?" Aubrey stuttered.

"I don't know Bree. I mean. I do know, but… I don't know how you…Am I the only one that feels like this? Did I miss-interpret things?" Beca finally made eye contact with her. Aubrey was staring at her wide-eyed.

"I… No. You aren't the only one that feels this thing. That's between us. I was scared you would run away if I tried to bring it up. You ran that night Regionals." Aubrey.

"That was a mistake. I admit that. I should have stayed, and argued with you. Instead of running away to Jesse. I was scared of a lot of things. I hate to admit I followed my father's methods in that situation. I didn't run again after that though. Did I? I stayed through all the arguments, and screaming matches we put each other through. I was trying to change, and be someone you could count on. I just didn't know why at the time. Then Jesse, and I broke up. Chloe brought some things to my attention. I was so happy to see you at that training camp. You don't even know." Beca admitted.

"Beca…" Aubrey gasped.

"If this is too weird for you. I can… We can go back to avoiding each other for the holidays. I can get my dad to buy me a plane ticket back." Beca finished.

"Beca! I don't want you to go. Don't start running away again, now. Please stay." Aubrey whispered the last part gripping Beca's hand. Beca's grip on her hand tightened.

"How do you… Do you.." Beca trailed off.

"I don't know Beca. I mean. I never really thought about it until Chloe brought it up either, but I know there is something changing between us. I'm willing to try, and figure out what it is if you are willing to stay." Aubrey admitted. Beca looked at her caught by surprise.

"You want to try this?" Beca asked her hopefully.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't noticed something shifting between us for a while. I called it tension. Remember? I'd like to see where this goes, but it isn't going to be easy. Especially not with my family. My dad. God. My dad is not going to respond to this well." Aubrey laughed.

"Nothing involving us ever is." Beca pointed out.

"Just promise me you won't run for the hills every-time we start fighting." Aubrey pleaded.

"I know. I'm sorry. You just terrify me. In a good way, but still…" Beca looked at her openly.

"You just admitted I was right about something." Aubrey stared with wide eyes. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Don't get used to it." Beca wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you. For talking to me about this, and not running away. I know neither of us are very good at the sharing of feelings stuff." Aubrey wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. Beca leaned into her tiredly.

"I hate feelings." Beca groaned. Aubrey laughed, and backed away to wipe off the other side of Beca's face with her thumb.

"It wasn't so bad. Was it?" Aubrey. Beca trapped Aubrey's arm in her grip lightly running her thumb over the blonde's wrist.

"Not with you." Beca admitted.

"That's good. Cause you know I actually really like talking…" Aubrey.

"Aubrey… Shut up." Beca leaned in, and closed the distance between them. Taking Aubrey's lower lip between her own. Aubrey squeaked, but slid her hands to grip Beca's t-shirt loosely in the hopes of not letting the shorter girl back away. Beca was struggling to find a safe place to move her hands. She decided on placing one on the back of Aubrey's chair, and the other on the edge of the table. Not trusting herself to keep them in first kiss safe zones. Aubrey smiled against her lips, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Wow." Aubrey licked her lips.

"Yeah." Beca closed her eyes while she leaned her forehead against Aubrey's brushing their noses together.

"We could have been doing that this whole time instead of yelling at each other." Aubrey bit her lip. Beca used her thumb to release Aubrey's lip from her teeth. Then trapped it between her own lips again bringing them into a second kiss. Beca ran her thumb over the dimple on Aubrey's chin. They both sprang back when they heard a camera shutter going off. Beca turned to see Jim standing in the doorway again with his phone aimed in their direction.

"Jim!" Aubrey threw a banana at him.

"Chloe wasn't going to believe me. If I didn't have proof." Jim defended himself.

"Jim. I am begging you not to do that." Beca reached out to his phone, but she heard the swoosh of the message being sent already. She was too late. Then both her, and Aubrey's phones pinged with messages. Beca grunted, and leaned her forehead on Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey laughed at the voice message she had already gotten from Chloe.

"I'm going to go run damage control. You should go hang out with everyone in the living room." Aubrey kissed her chastely before she pulled away from the brunette who held onto her hand helplessly.

"Go. Socialize. Or do you want to be the one to call Chloe?" Aubrey rose an eyebrow.

"Okay. Geeze. Just tell her not to tell CR yet. She'd rub it in my face. She called it before we left." Beca explained.

"She's probably already sent it to the Bella's group chat." Aubrey laughed when Beca's phone vibrated off the table.

"I'll tell them no social media. I doubt you want your father to find out this way." Beca grabbed her phone.

"I would rather tell him face to face." Aubrey confirmed.

"I'm along for the ride. Just let me know what your plans are." Beca promised with a squeeze to her hand.

"Come on we can step outside for a minute before we join the others in the living room. We were about to have a Star Wars Marathon." Jim led Beca out to the back porch, so she could call the Bella's. While Aubrey called Chloe from the kitchen.

Once Beca had hung up she let out a grateful sigh.

"Don't like being the center of attention?" Jim laughed.

"Not unless I have to be." Beca admitted.

"I didn't expect you to tell her this soon." Jim sat down beside her on the front porch steps lighting a cigarette. Beca eyed him curiously until he offered her one. She smiled, and accepted it along with his lighter.

"Aubrey will be pissed at you." Jim smirked.

"Aubrey's always pissed at me. She's hot when she's mad." Beca smirked back.

"Gross. Will you tell me how the two of you met now that the children are out of ear shot?" Jim rolled his eyes.

"She called me an alt girl, and a bitch in the same meeting. Chloe convinced me to try out for the Bella's anyway. Even though Bree was giving me the cold shoulder. That was where I auditioned with The Cup Song. The second time we officially met. There was a lot of yelling during the first few weeks of us knowing each other." Beca smiled.

"That sounds like Aubrey." Jim laughed.

"On a scale of one to ten how mad do you think she'll be about this?" Beca held up the cigarette.

"Gross. Stop. Please." Jim groaned while Beca laughed. They finished the cigarettes, and walked back into the house. Beca spotted Aubrey sitting in the floor with Phillip, and CeCe. Pam was leaning back against a sofa. Alice was already curled up in a recliner watching all of them.

"Hey. We were just about to start the movie." Pam pulled Jim onto the floor next to her. Beca sat beside Aubrey helping Phillip with the puzzle he was trying to put together. Aubrey smiled at her nudging Beca with her knee.

"Damage Control?" Beca whispered.

"I told Chloe no social media yet. Everything is good. She gave us a two-week deadline." Aubrey laughed.

"I told the Bella's the same thing." Beca assured her. By the end of the movie Aubrey had curled into Beca's side while Phillip, and CeCe were curled up on the other. Even though she was still enraptured by the movie she had an arm around Aubrey's waist, and the other around Phillip and CeCe. Jim took another photo without Beca noticing. He sent it to Chloe who sent back an angry emoji, and told him she was pissed that she wasn't there to see all the cute. He sent the photo to Henry, and Bruce too who sent him back a thumbs-up emoji.

Beca woke up later in the evening to the children being lifted off of her by Pam. Jim was passed out on the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest, and a blanket tossed over him. Alice was curled up in the recliner. She still had an arm around Aubrey who was fast asleep with her face pressed into Beca's neck.

"Do you need help?" Beca whispered.

"I think you have your own hands full." Pam smiled. Aubrey fisted her hand in Beca's shirt.

"Oh no. It's okay. Babe. I'm gonna go help Pam." Beca kissed Aubrey's forehead.

"K. Come back." Aubrey grumbled.

"I will." Beca squeezed her hip. Aubrey curled up on the floor beside the sofa her brother was passed out on. Beca tossed a blanket over her. Pam laughed quietly at the two siblings.

"Come on. I'll take CeCe." Beca picked up the little girl while Pam carried Phillip up the stairs.

"Thanks." Pam made sure the two kids were tucked in before she followed Beca back down the stairs.

"No problem. They are great kids." Beca told her.

"You are great with them. You're an only child?" Pam asked her out of curiosity.

"I was the only child from my father's first marriage. He had kids with his second wife. They are around Phillip, and CeCe's age." Beca explained.

"Well. Thanks again. We should get some sleep. Jim said something about wanting to show us around town tomorrow with Bree. Alice offered to watch over the kids." Pam informed her.

"That sounds like fun. I'm down." Beca pulled Aubrey up, and into the other recliner with her. Covering the two of them with a blanket. Aubrey curled back into Beca's side burying her face back in Beca's neck. Beca smiled wrapping her arms around the blonde carefully. Pam set the baby monitor on the coffee table, and curled into the spot in front of Jim on the sofa. Jim automatically wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. Beca held Aubrey a little tighter. Feeling content for the first time since the camping trip even though she was terrified of what was going to happen when Aubrey's father made it home.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beca groaned when she woke up the next morning incredibly stiff from falling asleep in the recliner with Aubrey mostly on top of her. She didn't understand why she woke up until she hear the coffee grinder in the kitchen. She slid out from under Aubrey's grasp. Biting her lip to hide a smile when Aubrey gripped her shirt tighter. She ran her fingers over Aubrey's hand, and the blonde let go. She kissed Aubrey on the side of the head. Then made her way to the kitchen. There was a man she didn't recognize holding the coffee pot over the sink. He jumped, and looked up at her confused. She looked at him confused too.

"Um… Are you a thief?" Beca rose an eyebrow. He looked at her amused.

"Why would I be making coffee really loudly if I was a thief? Are you a thief?" The man chuckled.

"No. And that's a fair point." Beca glared at him.

"You must be Aubrey's friend from Barden? I'm her father." Mr. Posen held out his hand across the kitchen counter to shake hers. Beca stared at him with wide eyes, but returned the handshake.

"General Posen. It's nice to meet you sir." Beca cleared her throat.

"You can call me Frank. Would you like some coffee? I'm brewing a fresh pot." Mr. Posen offered.

"Sure! I'm Beca. Beca Mitchel." Beca introduced herself sitting at the counter across from him.

"The girl that took Aubrey's spot as captain of the Bella's. Interesting. She, and Chloe used to fight about you all the time." Mr. Posen laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's what I heard." Beca.

"My daughter thinks you have great potential. It takes a lot to earn her respect. I like to think I gave her that trait. If she believes in you. That's all I need to know." Mr. Posen slid her a cup of coffee. Setting creamer, and sugar down beside it.

"Yeah. We didn't get along at first. I can't… I don't think I can imagine my life without her in it now though." Beca admitted.

"You don't have to walk on egg shells around me Beca. Jim sent me that photo. I had a lot of time to wrap my head around the idea of you, and Aubrey being together on my way here." Mr. Posen raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sir. I… She was hoping to tell you before you found out that way." Beca explained.

"I think Jim was just trying to look out for his little sister. He wasn't sure how I would react. Which I can understand. My family isn't the best about talking about feelings, and emotions. Which, I hate to admit may be mostly my fault." Mr. Posen responded thoughtfully. Beca's heart was pounding in her chest. This is where he kicked her out of his house. She felt it coming.

"Sir." Beca sighed. Looking down at her cup of coffee.

"I meant what I said before Beca. Aubrey doesn't let people in easily either. If you gained her respect, then you obviously have earned it. This is where we are supposed to have the 'so called' shovel talk however." Mr. Posen took a sip of his coffee with a smirk.

"Sir. I'm very well aware that if I ever hurt your daughter intentionally that I would probably end up in some unknown country. I am also very certain that if you don't have anything to do with that happening then Jim would probably be responsible. I don't know what I can do to make you feel like I deserve to be with her. When I don't even think I deserve to be with her in the first place, but I can tell you that I love your daughter. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. I don't know if she… If this is it for us, but I know I want to find out." Beca promised.

"Honesty. I like it, and you are right about the unknown country thing. Although. I think my daughter can take care of herself." Mr. Posen chuckled.

"She definitely can." Beca let out a relieved laugh.

"Hear all that Aubrey?" Mr. Posen looked over Beca's shoulder. Beca choked on her sip of coffee, and turned to see Aubrey and Alice standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"Dad. You're here early." Aubrey walked over to hug her father.

"I thought I would surprise everyone. We finished our assignment a little early in DC. I flew up here late last night. Beca caught me in the kitchen making coffee. I like this one Bree." Mr. Posen pulled Alice into the hug too. Aubrey squirmed away when she realized she was caught in between them. Beca looked at Aubrey wide eyed when the blonde joined her on her side of the counter.

"Exactly…. How much of that did you hear?" Beca asked her hesitantly.

"Pretty much everything after you called my dad a thief. You… Beca. I really wish you would tell me some of these things instead of me hearing you say them to my family members." Aubrey kissed her gently, but pulled back with a frown. Beca didn't meet her eyes. Aubrey glared at her.

"Well. Bree. You guys should go get ready for the day. Jim said something about going into town to show Beca, and Pam around. We were going to watch the kids. That way you guys could have some fun today before the others get here." Alice told them hugging her husband tightly.

"Bree. I think that's code for they want to be alone." Beca picked up her cup of coffee, and took Aubrey's hand pulling her up the stairs to the blonde's room. Beca let out a sigh of relief once they were behind closed doors.

"Okay first off. I never expected to have _that_ conversation with your father today. Jim sent him _the_ picture. Secondly. Babe. I only had one cigarette. I swear." Beca looked at Aubrey worriedly who was standing in front of her with her arms crossed slowly approaching the smaller brunette. Aubrey continued her approach. Beca bumped into the bed, and sat down. Waiting to be yelled at by the angry blonde.

"The kids are still asleep." Beca tried to warn her with a wince. Aubrey's glare turned into a soft smile. She pushed Beca to lay back on the bed, and straddled her hips.

"Well. This is not what I was expecting." Beca smiled up at her placing her hands on Aubrey's hips.

"OH. I'm still definitely mad at you." Aubrey glared at her again.

"Well. This is definitely an improvement from yelling." Beca tried to lean up to kiss her, but Aubrey put her palm on Beca's chest to push her back.

"You told two of my family members that you love me when I haven't even heard you say it to me yet. Then don't even get me started on the cigarette. You know how unhealthy that is for you? I want you around for a long time too Beca Mitchel. You have to promise me no more cigarettes." Aubrey spoke evenly. Beca rolled them over with strength that made Aubrey let out a surprised squeak.

"Aubrey Posen. I promise. No more cigarettes." Beca leaned down to kiss her slowly. Aubrey gripped her shoulders gently.

"How did you even know?" Beca laughed against her lips.

"You tasted different. Even though you just had coffee. I know Jim smokes sometimes when he's stressed out too. It wasn't hard to guess." Aubrey explained. Beca pulled back to lock eyes with her.

"I love you." Beca told her confidently. Aubrey cupped her face, and ran her thumb over Beca's chin.

"I love you." Aubrey kissed her again.

"Tell me again why we used to fight all the time?" Beca asked her with her eyes closed. Aubrey laughed at the loopy expression on her face.

"I'm blaming it on unknown sexual tension?" Aubrey laughed.

"Mhmm. Right." Beca chuckled moving down to nip at Aubrey's neck lightly. Aubrey groaned.

"God. We were stupid." Aubrey gripped Beca's t-shirt again. Beca chuckled against her neck.

"Hey guys. Jesus Christ guys! We really need to enforce some type of sock on the door policy." Jim was standing in the doorway covering his eyes. Beca groaned, and let her forehead drop to Aubrey's chest.

"Jim. I think we need to have a talk." Beca moved to lift her self off Aubrey, but Aubrey pulled her back down.

"You do not want to have _that_ talk with my brother. What is it Jim?" Aubrey laughed.

"We are about to head to town. If you guys still want to go?" Jim chuckled at the perturbed girl his sister had trapped on the bed.

"Yeah. We'll be down in a minute." Aubrey smiled at the groan that Beca let out.

"Come on. I guess we have to get ready to go." Beca pulled away once Jim had shut the door.

"Hey." Aubrey pulled the grumpy brunette back to her. She kissed Beca slowly until she felt the smaller girl smile against her lips.

"I love you." Aubrey giggled.

"You can't just say that every time I'm grumpy." Beca laughed.

"It worked didn't it?" Aubrey kissed her cheek pulling away to get fully dressed.

"Come on. Let's go before Jim barges back in here." Beca pulled Aubrey down the stairs by the hand. Beca, and Jim were sitting in the front seat of the SUV Jim had rented to drive them North Carolina.

"Who still actually goes to the bank?" Beca chuckled.

"Um. People who get their paychecks in the mail." Jim rolled his eyes at her.

"Old people who still write checks, and bank robbers." Beca joked. Pam giggled from the back of the car. Aubrey covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter unsuccessfully.

"It will only take a minute. Pam needs to deposit hers too." Jim promised.

"Hey Babe. You want to go to the museum with us?" Beca turned to Aubrey with fake excitement.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Jim deadpanned.

"Only when I keep getting interrupted when I'm trying to…." Beca got cut off by Aubrey squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes! Let's to go to the museum!" Aubrey stated uncomfortably. Pam laughed at the two of them.

Aubrey was standing by the coffee courier holding Beca's hand while the smaller girl looked around them in surprise at the amount of people in the small family owned bank.

"See. Not only old people, and bank robbers." Aubrey whispered to her with a smirk. Beca rolled her eyes at her.

They both jumped in surprise when the doors to the right burst open, and three armed men walked into the bank. One with an assault rifle, and two with handguns. Beca glared at Aubrey whose grip tightened on her hand. Jim pulled Pam over to them with a pained look on his face.

"Bank robbers, and old people Jim. Fucking bank robbers, and old people." Beca growled at him. Beca pushed Aubrey behind her while Jim pushed Pam behind him. They held their hands up defenseless against three armed criminals.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beca and Aubrey were sitting across from a sheepish looking Jim, and a mostly just hungry Pam.

"Bank robbers, and old people. Jim." Beca growled at him.

"Babe. We all went through that, and we all made it out of there. We can talk about it with them when we get home." Aubrey pleaded leaning her head against Beca's shoulder. Beca wrapped an arm around Aubrey's waist, and breathed in her scent.

"They almost took you." Beca bristled again.

"They almost shot you. Please can we just talk about it when we get back to the house?" Aubrey shot back. Beca sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Jim." Beca held Aubrey tightly.

"It is my fault. I can't be mad at you when you stood between my sister, and a gun today." Jim told her with a shrug.

"It's not your fault. It's the damn bank robbers. I mean. Who still robs a bank? Everyone knows they don't hold any real money anymore." Beca grumbled.

"Babe." Aubrey sighed.

"Okay. We can talk about it more when we get home." Beca promised.

The bank robbers had taken all their phones, and personal bags. They had even tried to take Aubrey as a hostage, but Beca had adamantly refused to let that happen. Resulting in the gun in face incident. The bank robber had been wanting to take Aubrey as a hostage for his own greedy desires. His boss had beaten him to his senses when Jim had stood beside Beca in front of his sister protectively. He hadn't been prepared to kill anyone, much less two people, to get out of the bank with what they wanted. Aubrey had been willing to go with them to spare the girl she was falling in love with, and her brother. Thankfully the sirens had been heard before they had to decide, and the robbers thankfully fled the bank. Unfortunately, with all their belongings. Phones included in the valuables that were taken. They ate in silence. Beca was gripping Aubrey's hand tightly under the table. Just to reassure herself that the blonde was okay. When they made it to the house Jim filled his parents in on everything that happened. Beca had pulled Aubrey over to the Posen's landline.

"I need to call my dad, and tell him I won't have a phone until I get back to Barden. I keep a spare in my desk. You should call Chloe, and tell her too. That way she knows to call the landline if she needs to get in touch." Beca brushed a loose strand of hair behind Aubrey's ear.

"You can go first. The call with Chloe will probably take a minute. Beca. I promise I'm okay. I'm going to go talk to my dad while you call yours." Aubrey kissed her cheek lightly. Beca pulled her into a tight hug wrapping her arms around Aubrey's waist, and burying her face in Aubrey's neck. Aubrey smiled wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders.

"Today could have been a lot worse than it was. I think I would go mad if I ever lost you." Beca admitted.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks." Aubrey laughed weakly. They didn't know that Jim, Pam, Frank, and Alice were watching them. Or that Aubrey's family could hear them.

"Alright. Enough weepy stuff. Jesus. What have you done to me Aubrey?" Beca groaned wiping at her eyes. Aubrey laughed before she kissed Beca's forehead.

"I like sharing Beca, better than broody Beca. Stacie is going to be _so_ jealous of me when we get back." Aubrey told her.

"Oh my god." Beca groaned.

"Go call your dad." Aubrey ordered with one last kiss to the cheek while she nudged Beca towards the landline. She turned to see her family smiling at her. Aubrey let her mom, and dad pull her into a double hug again. Jim had finished explaining everything that had happened at the bank by the time Beca finished talking to her dad. She went to grab her laptop while Aubrey was talking to Chloe. She set up on the counter. Mr. Posen looked at her curiously.

"I'm going to have a technically inclined friend of mine self-destruct the sim cards in all our phones that way if the bank robbers happen to hack into Aubrey, or Jim's phones they can't trace them back here with the maps app, or location settings activated." Beca explained.

"That's actually a really smart idea. If they were local, they know where we live anyway. Jim and I were going to stay up, and watch over the driveway tonight just to be safe. He told me what you did for Aubrey at the bank. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for that. I know what would have happened if they had taken her." Frank squeezed her hand from around her laptop. She set up the facetime link with Stacie who just happened to be majoring in Computer Science.

"Hey. I was with Chloe when Aubrey filled her in on what happened. We're all glad you guys are okay." Stacie greeted her.

"Yeah. We are okay, and we are at Aubrey's parents place. I need a favor though. If you can help me out." Beca explained.

"Shoot Capitan." Stacie winked. Beca rolled her eyes at her friend.

"They managed to take all of our phones. Can you do a hard wipe, and lock down on four?" Beca asked her hopefully. Aubrey's dad walked around the counter to try, and see what was happening. Beca looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Aubrey's dad. This is our friend Stacie from Barden U." Beca introduced the two. Frank waved awkwardly.

"Holy shit. I mean. Hi. Nice to meet you General Posen." Stacie waved awkwardly. Frank laughed at the girls response to him glancing at his daughter who was still standing by the phone.

"Aubrey must have painted quite the picture of me." Frank smiled at Beca who nodded with wide eyes.

"Let me check here for a minute….. Yes. I can to a hard wipe, and self-destruct on the sim cards. If I have the phone numbers. If all the phones are backed up on the cloud. I can reactivate them if you happen to get them back. Now. I understand you want to keep your current location private, and this is probably why you want to wipe the hard-drives, but it looks like I can still access the gps on Beca's phone, and maybe give you a location to report to the police. If you want me to wipe the others. I can wait on yours Beca. Did you have the Posen's address on your maps app?" Stacie asked her curiously.

"You can do all of that? Do you want to come work for the Navy?" Frank looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Dad. No. Stop trying to recruit my friends. Hey Stace." Aubrey curled into Beca's other side.

"We can talk later Mr. Posen." Stacie chuckled.

"I will be so pissed at you if you join the military." Chloe warned Stacy appearing at her side.

"Guys." Beca tried to bring their attention back to the present.

"Sorry General Posen. That's a hard no for me. What do you want me to do with your GPS Becks?" Stacie asked her.

"Can they track my previous locations through Friend Finder?" Beca looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I can disable Friend Finder from your apple login. So. No." Stacie assured her. Beca considered her options for a few minutes.

"Go ahead, and wipe Aubrey, Jim, and Pam's phone. Keep an eye on mine. Don't self-destruct the sim card yet. I need you to do me one more favor though." Beca wiped a hand over her face.

"Okay…" Stacie looked at her curiously.

"IF they happen to get into my phone, and they stand still long enough for you to get an address. I need you not to tell me where they are. Can you call it in to the NCPD closest to the Posen's address?" Beca asked her with her teeth gritted.

"As much as I would love to see you go vigilante on their asses. I will grant you this favor. I'll keep your phone activated just long enough to pull an address when they become stationary, and call it in for you guys. I'll let you know when it's done." Stacie acknowledged.

"Thanks. I owe you big time." Beca promised her with a relieved sigh.

"You don't owe me anything. You helped me out already. Remember? On a scale of one to ten how far in the anger are you?" Stacy spoke the last question in French. The other three in the video chat looked between them confused.

"Eight, but I will be okay. I cannot do anything about it here. They were going to take her." Beca responded quickly still in French. Stacy nodded in understanding.

"When you get back. We'll go to the gym. You need to talk to her." Stacie promised her once more in their chosen foreign language. Beca just nodded in response.

"I have been. You talked to yours?" Beca nodded her head towards Chloe.

"Yeah. Taking things slow." Stacie grimaced. Beca laughed.

"Good for you Stacie. Thanks for the help." Beca spoke in English.

"Um. French?" Chloe looked at Stacie with her arms outspread, and a what the fuck expression on her face.

"Beca and I met before the Bella's in our foreign language French class. We actually knew each other for a year before the Bella's happened." Stacie explained while she typed away on her computer.

"You're kidding." Aubrey laughed.

"Not at all. We became friends when we realized we went to the same MMA gym close to campus." Stacie smirked at Beca.

"Damn it Stacie." Beca groaned.

"You do MMA?" Aubrey looked at her surprised.

"I'm small. I have to be able to defend myself a little bit. Stacie just does it for the workout." Beca shrugged. Aubrey actually giggled at the explanation.

"It's also really fun to try, and pin Beca on the off chance that it actually happens. The only time its ever happened was back when Aubrey spent the whole day yelling at her after Regionals." Stacie laughed.

"Yeah, and you broke my nose that day. Please. Stop talking." Beca groaned.

"That's what happened to your face?" Aubrey looked at her sadly.

"It turned out okay. They just had to re-set it at the hospital." Beca told her with a grimace.

"We need to have a serious talk about your extra-curricular activities." Aubrey told Beca seriously.

"I hate you Stacie." Beca mumbled.

"You love me, because I just self-destructed three out of four phones. I will send you a message on facebook when the mission is accomplished. Rest easy tonight Posen's. It's been a shit day. Beca catch you on the flip." Stacie saluted.

"Thanks Stacie." Beca shut down the call, and closed her laptop.

"MMA, and French!? What were you guys talking about?" Aubrey looked at her surprised.

"Electives." Beca shrugged with a smile.

"You, and Chloe. I was asking her if she told Chloe how she felt about her yet." Beca told her half of the conversation.

"Stacie, and Chloe?" Aubrey gaped at her. Beca just nodded in response.

"Stacie said they had their talk, and they were taking things slow." Beca laughed.

"Those two are taking things slow….? Okay. We'll see how long that lasts." Aubrey laughed.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Beca took Aubrey's hand.

"Can we go lay down? I'm exhausted." Aubrey leaned her head against Beca's. Beca glanced at Frank. He gave her a slight nod.

"I think the two of you have a lot to talk about after today. If you guys end up falling asleep. I'm glad you both are okay, and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Aubrey." Frank hugged Aubrey before he let them go up to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beca was leaning against Aubrey's headboard holding the blonde woman in her arms. She had her hands locked at Aubrey's waist. While Aubrey had thrown a leg over her, and buried her face in the smaller girl's neck. Beca was staring up at the ceiling while Aubrey slept. She had been so scared that afternoon at the bank. She was so close to losing Aubrey before she even got to know her. She couldn't sleep at all. She was practically vibrating with rage, and fear. She didn't know what to do with all the emotions that were building up, because of the woman in her arms. She checked to make sure Aubrey was asleep, then slowly slid out from under her. She pulled a long-sleeved t-shirt on over her tank top. She kissed Aubrey's bare shoulder lightly.

She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw some coffee still in the coffee pot. She heard Frank, and Jim talking outside on the front porch. She walked out to join them. She found them sitting on the front porch stairs with shotguns leaning against each rail beside them.

"Beca. Couldn't sleep?" Frank asked her with a kind smile.

"No. I tried. Mind if I join you guys?" Beca asked timidly.

"Sure." Jim slid over to make room for her between them.

"Are you any good with a gun?" Frank asked her curiously.

"Um… Well. I mean…. My dad used to take me to the gun range when he split up with my mom." Beca shrugged.

"I have a few farm hands patrolling the perimeter. They offered to stay late for a little extra cash." Frank informed her. Jim offered her a cigarette. She declined it with a grimace. Jim let out a laugh.

"Aubrey?" Jim rose an eyebrow.

"She read me the riot act last time." Beca laughed.

Frank pulled the holstered handgun from his hip, and handed it to Beca.

"Cool, but I'm pretty sure you are supposed to threatening me with one of these." Beca smiled.

"Once you stand between my little girl, and a gun. The shovel talk becomes un-needed." Frank explained.

"You really love her. Don't you?" Jim asked her with a smirk.

"How could I not?" Beca smiled.

"Great answer." Frank laughed.

"I never disliked her. Despite what she may have thought my perception of her was before all of this. I was not in an emotionally stable place when we met. Chloe wormed her way through the walls first, and forced Aubrey to spend time with me later. I made a mistake, and ran to someone else when I got scared. If things hadn't happened that way though, and I had gone to Aubrey. I think. No. I know. I know I would have screwed things up, and hurt her. I'm glad we happened when we did." Beca admitted.

"It seems like you have yourself put together pretty well now." Frank told her with a smile.

"Aubrey motivated me to be better. Chloe, and Stacie helped me figure out how to be." Beca shrugged.

"Yep. You guys are getting married." Jim laughed.

"We haven't even gotten to go on a real date yet. I think it's too soon to call a marriage." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well. We can help you with that." Frank promised.

"You want to help me date your daughter?" Beca laughed at him disbelievingly.

"We'll come up with something." Jim promised.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Aubrey asked from the doorway. Beca turned to see Aubrey standing on the porch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Beca slid the gun Frank had handed back over to him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd stay up with your dad, and brother for a bit. Are you okay?" Beca stood up to walk over to Aubrey. She ran her hands over Aubrey's arms.

"Yeah. You weren't there when I woke up. I got worried. Dad. Did you give her a gun?" Aubrey admitted. Then shot a glare at her father.

"She knows how to use one." Frank shrugged.

"You do?" Aubrey looked at Beca with surprise.

"Yeah. My dad taught me after he split with my mom." Beca explained.

"Any sign of trouble?" Aubrey asked them tiredly.

"Not so far babe. Do you want to go back to bed?" Beca ran a thumb over Aubrey's elbow.

"Only if you go with me." Aubrey yawned.

"Alright. Come on. See you guys in a bit?" Beca offered as she led Aubrey into the house. Jim smiled while he watched them disappear into the house.

She curled around Aubrey on the bed for a second time that evening. Wrapping her arms firmly around Aubrey's waist while she held her from behind. Aubrey entwined their fingers on one hand, and held Beca's hand close to her chest.

"You didn't smoke?" Aubrey whispered.

"No. I didn't." Beca laughed kissing her shoulder again.

"I never would have imagined you as someone who likes to cuddle, but can shoot a gun." Aubrey giggled.

"There are a lot of things that I am doing with you that I would never do with anyone else." Beca admitted nuzzling her face into the back of Aubrey's neck. Aubrey turned in her arms running the fingertips of her free hand along Beca's forearm.

"You never did anything like this with Jesse?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"I was always terrified that situations like this with him would lead to some type of sexual moment. Which I was one hundred percent not ready for. Not understanding back then that I wasn't interested in men that way. With you. The thought isn't so terrifying." Beca explained brushing some hair behind Aubrey's ear.

"I scare you?" Aubrey whispered with a worried look.

"In a good way." Beca corrected leaning in to kiss her deeply. Beca squeezed Aubrey's hip. Pulling back far enough to lean their foreheads together while they were still laying down.

"You scare me too." Aubrey sighed.

"Jim thinks we are going to get married." Beca chuckled after a few seconds of silence.

"Jim's a romantic." Aubrey smiled.

"I'm not opposed to the idea… Are you?" Beca realized she genuinely wanted to hear the other woman's answer.

"No. I'm not opposed to that idea Beca. I wouldn't have wanted to try this with you if I was, but I do want you to graduate first." Aubrey told her confidently.

"Of course. After I graduate. I don't really have any requirements, but I feel like we should at least go on a date or two first." Beca laughed kissing her again. Aubrey smiled against her lips.

"Do you still want to go to LA?" Aubrey asked her. Curling into Beca's side again.

"Yeah. What are we going to do about that?" Beca realized she hadn't thought about that part yet.

"I can move there when you graduate. It won't be hard for me to find a job." Aubrey suggested.

"Cocky." Beca chuckled.

"Confident. With the leadership training skills, I have gained from the training camp. I won't have any issue landing at least a partnership somewhere." Aubrey explained. Beca ran her fingertips along the skin showing below the hem of Aubrey's tank-top.

"We're really going to do this?" Beca asked her hopefully squeezing Aubrey's hand.

"I'm in if you are in." Aubrey promised.

"I'm all in. We still haven't been on a date yet though, and what if the sex isn't any good?" Beca assured. She tilted Aubrey's head up to seal the deal with a kiss. Aubrey laughed against her lips.

"I don't think the sex is going to be a problem. If it is. I'm sure Chloe, and Stacie will be able to give us some pointers." Aubrey winked at her.

"Gross. Stacie said they are taking things slow too." Beca grimaced then laughed.

"You are the one that started the topic." Aubrey leaned into her side again.

"Your dad seemed okay with it too. We talked a little bit before you came downstairs." Beca held her a little tighter.

"You talked to my dad about marrying me?" Aubrey lifted her head again.

"Jim brought it up. He just happened to be there. He agreed that we should go on a date first, but he didn't seem to have any reservations about us possibly getting married someday." Beca explained.

"You are full of surprises this week Beca Mitchel." Aubrey turned back around, and pulled Beca's arms around her waist.

"This whole week has been a pleasant surprise. I'm glad Chloe made us do this." Beca whispered to her.

"Me too, babe. Try to get some sleep. Okay?" Aubrey entwined their fingers on one hand again. While she laid the other on Beca's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Prologue

Beca and Aubrey had returned to Barden after new year's they had waited a month to inform the Bella's that they were in stable relationship. It was close to the Final Performance that Beca was going to be leading. She found herself outside of Chloe Beale's bedroom trying to psyche herself up for the conversation she was about to have with the exuberant red-head. She had been dating Aubrey for eight months, and everything was wonderful. They still had their arguments, but they never once broke up, or fought for longer than a day. Beca refused to let them go to bed angry at each other.

She entered the room since the door was already open, and found Chloe putting on her boots. She had invited the red-head to lunch intending to make a stop along the way.

"What are you so nervous about?" Chloe laughed at her smaller friend who was bouncing up, and down on the balls of her feet.

"I can' tell you that yet." Beca cleared her throat.

"Come on. Beca! I can totally keep a secret." Chloe told her excitedly.

"I know you can. That's why I'm taking you, and not Stacie." Beca laughed guiding Chloe towards the door.

"We're going out! Emily's in charge!" Beca yelled into the house. She heard a series of groans, and a squeak from Emily.

Beca drove them to the downtown area of Barden purposefully walking under the overhangs of the buildings hoping to not let Chloe see where she was being led. She held the door open for their first stop hearing Chloe let out an excited gasp when she stepped inside.

"Beca! This is a jewelry store! A very specific jewelry store!" Chloe slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"I know. Which is why I wanted it to be a surprise. I need your help. I don't know what Aubrey would want it to look like. I know her ring size, but I have no idea what type of style or color's she would want. I called her dad last month, and we talked about it. He, and her mother both approve. I even had a conference call with Jim, Henry, and Bruce. How do you feel about it?" Beca looked at her nervously.

"Beca. I one-hundred percent approve of this. I've never seen Aubrey this happy before with anyone." Chloe hugged her friend excitedly.

"Great. Now will you help me pick something out for her. I have enough money for a buyout." Beca told her.

"Oh my god. I'm so excited!" Chloe clapped.

"Yeah. When we talked about it. Her only requirement was that we wait until I graduate. I've been saving up for about three months. Finals for Acapella are about three weeks away, and I graduate the week after that. I doubt we'll get married right after, but I thought I could figure out a way to propose this month." Beca admitted.

Chloe hugged her again.

"Okay. You have got to chill dude. This is not who I am proposing too!" Beca told the people who were looking at them with raised eyebrows. A few of the customers laughed at them.

"This one… OOOOH. This one!" Chloe excitedly selected a few of her favorites that she knew Aubrey would enjoy.

"I'm only buying one Chloe. How about you pick out your favorite five. Then we'll narrow it down from there." Beca instructed.

"People have this issue all the time. Don't worry about it." The worker helping them laughed.

"I'm proposing to her best friend. She's a little over-excited about it." Beca explained.

"This one. Definitely this one." Chloe found an elegant ring with a silver band. There were two hands cupped around the ring. An elegant diamond cupped between the hands in the shape of a small heart. It wasn't to gaudy. It was a little smaller than most of the other diamonds. It complimented both of their styles.

"I like it. That's actually perfect." Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. Chloe shrugged with a confident smirk on her face.

"Do you want to do installments, or a buyout?" The clerk asked her politely.

"I'm ready for a buy-out. Can I take it with me today?" Beca looked at the clerk hopefully.

"Of course, you can. Or we can hold it here for you when it's closer to time for you to pop the question that way there's less chance of them finding it?" The clerk offered.

"I can hold onto it Becks." Chloe countered.

"I'll take it today. I trust Beale to hold onto it." Beca explained to the clerk. He nodded happily accepting her payment. The ring box was a simple black velvet box which he placed in a jewelry box with the receipt in a small Jewler's bag.

Once they made it back to her car. Beca stashed the ring box in her blue-jeans pocket.

"I can't wait for you to ask Aubrey. How are you going to do it?" Chloe asked her once they were seated across from each other at a café.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. The first step was buying the ring." Beca admitted.

"We'll come up with something good. Were you wanting to ask her like tomorrow?" Chloe laughed.

"No. I want some time to prepare a speech or something. Instead of just tossing a ring box at her head." Beca explained.

"Well. Do you want it to be a private thing, or a big public romantic gesture?" Chloe asked her with a smile.

"I'm not sure yet. I'd like for her family to be there, but I don't know if I can wait six more months." Beca admitted.

"Well. Have you had any ideas on how you are going to do it yet?" Chloe looked at her excitedly patting her hands silently on the table.

"Um. Well the first one was waiting until Christmas to ask her when her whole family is there. The second was kind of… Well. I was kind of thinking about asking Emily if we could use the song we wrote for Finals. Maybe even about proposing after." Beca told her friend timidly.

"Awe. Those are both cute. I am totally on board for both. We can plan something super romantic, and cute for finals though. If you don't want to wait until the end of the year. She already said she's flying out to Copenhagen. It wouldn't be hard to get the rest of her family out there with the money her dad makes." Chloe told her hopefully.

"I want to confirm that her family can be there with her if we do this at Finals, and I still need to talk to the girls and Emily about it." Beca told her getting less nervous about the idea now that Chloe was on board with everything.

"I can't believe you guys are going to get married!" Chloe clapped again.

"If she says yes. Chloe." Beca laughed.

"She's going to say yes. Call her parents tomorrow. We can talk to the Bella's next week. It's Thursday today. If her family can make it to Copenhagen. That gives us about two whole weeks to prepare something aca-awesome for Finals." Chloe promised.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Beca leaned her forehead against the cool table they were sitting at.

"You are going to be find. You are Beca fucking Mitchel. You are going to ask Bree. She's going to say yes, and you are going to get married at an aca-amazing wedding! You won over the General. You have nothing to worry about." Chloe pep-talked her best friend hoping to boost her confidence.

"Man. Can I just get a go-box. I can't eat." Beca paled when the food was placed in front of them.

"You are going to be like this until you ask her. Aren't you?" Chloe laughed.

"Probably." Beca groaned.

Three weeks later Beca was standing back stage freaking out with Aubrey's engagement ring in her pocket. She had on the only head-piece micro-phone, so her hands could be free to open the ring box on her cue.

"Beca. It's going to be fine. She's right there." Chloe pointed over Beca's shoulder to Aubrey who was standing in the crowd with her family as close to the rail barrier as they could get as per Chloe's instructions.

"I've never been this nervous before. Is this what Aubrey felt like all the time. Jesus Christ. I need to go throw up really quick. Did you bring any mouth wash?" Beca ran over, and hurled into a bucket. Stacie laughed at her friends' distress.

"Shut up asshole." Beca glared at her friend.

"Stacie brought mouthwash." Chloe looked at her friend.

"Yeah. I got you Becks. You're going to evaporate. If you keep going like this little one." Stacie held out a cup with mouthwash in it.

"I can't believe you guys are letting me sing!" Emily clapped excitedly.

"Chill out legacy." Amy rolled her eyes at the younger brunette.

"Come on Shawshank. We're up." Cynthia pulled Beca up to her feet.

"You got this Beca." Chloe told her as the Bella's crowded her into a group hug.

"The sign's ready?" Beca asked them.

"We set it up last night. The Bella's Alumni are all here too. " Jessica promised.

"Alright. I can do this. I'm Beca Fucking Mitchel." Beca bounced on her feet.

"Come on shorty." Cynthia laughed.

They all took their places on the Copenhagen stage. They ran through the set list up until they got to Emily's song. The lights lowered focusing on Beca.

"When to morrow comes. I'll be on my own. Feeling Frightened of. The things that I don't know. When tomorrow comes. When tomorrow comes. When tomorrow comes."-Beca started.

"And though the Road is long. I look up to the sky. And in the Dark I found, Lost hope that I won't fly. And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along….." Emily joined in for the second Verse pointing back at Beca when she was finished.

"I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me, and see a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight. You're getting me. Getting me. Through the night. You kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes. I can't lie. It's a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight. You're getting me, getting me, through the night. Cause you're my flashlight….. You're my flashlight…"

All the Bella's including the Alumni pointed up at the sign when the alumni Bella's joined in on the chorus. The sign the current Bella's had made for Beca the week before. Highlighted in yellow neon was the message displayed across the board. 'Aubrey Posen. Will you marry me?'

Beca smiled when the commentators started going crazy about the original song and proposal between two Bella's Captains. As the Bella's carried the song into the ending verse she walked down to the stage to where she had found Aubrey standing with her family, and knelt on one knee pulling the ring box from her pocket. Aubrey was staring at her in surprise. She had turned off her mic while she walked down to Aubrey.

"Well… Will you marry me Aubrey?" Beca asked loud enough for Aubrey to hear over the commotion of the crowd and music. Jim and Frank nudged Aubrey towards Beca.

"Of course. I'll marry you." Aubrey let the tears escape when Beca slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled Beca up to her, and pulled her by the lapels of her Bella's uniform to kiss her deeply from across the fenced in barrier. The crowd erupted into cheers as the Bella's finished their performance. The camera's zooming in on Aubrey, and Beca.

"You planned all of this?" Aubrey laughed against Beca's lips.

"The girls helped. I wrote the song with Emily. Chloe helped plan the sign, and cues." Beca explained waving at the rest of Aubrey's family with a wide smile on her face.

"They all knew you were planning this, and I never got any clues?" Aubrey asked in amazement.

"Chloe, and I may have made some of them cry." Beca chuckled holding onto Aubrey tightly.

"I love you Beca Mitchel, but you are still graduating before we get married." Aubrey told her sternly.

"Yes ma'am. I love you too Aubrey Posen." Beca kissed her again. This was the moment she knew her future was going to be better than she had ever hoped.


End file.
